There is an increasing demand for semiconductor devices of reduced size. The performance characteristics of semiconductor devices become more important as device size decreases. Accordingly, processes that enhance performance characteristics are important to improved semiconductor fabrication. For example, capacitor performance can be improved by improving the dielectric constant of the capacitor's dielectric layer and reducing leakage across the dielectric layer.
Ultra thin dielectric films can greatly affect the performance of semiconductor devices. Ultra thin films are normally used as dielectric layers in semiconductor devices. Conventional ultra thin films and dielectric fabrication methods require high temperatures and are often inadequate to allow significant reduction of semiconductor device size.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method of forming a dielectric layer or ultra thin dielectric film.